Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on July 20, 1994. Segments/Songs #Little Jack Horner #Star Light, Star Bright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Hickeldy Pickeldy #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Dad) *Lily Bunny *2 elephants *Mary *Fluffy *Children in playground at school *Freddie Fox (cameo) *The teacher *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *Old Mother Rubbard *The cat with a fiddle *The cow who jumped over the moon *The dish and the spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The spider *The mouse *Mother Kitten *Three Little Kittens *Betsy *Bonnie *A bunch of rabbits *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Fernidad * Old King Cole * Mother Goose Trivia/Goofs * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode, to be released on VHS. * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, the pig firefighters, Mr. Frumble, Miss Honey, and Mr. Fixit are absent in the episode. * This marks the final episode where Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in the show. * In the Three Little Kittens segment, the first kitten's voice sounded like a little girl, the second kitten's voice sounded like a big boy, and the third kitten's voice sounded like a little big girl. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night. * This marks the final episode Freddie Fox appears as a cameo in the Mary Had a Little Lamb segment. * Old King Cole's voice would be sounded The Rich Man from the future Cherub Wings video, Moldy Goldy. * This is same bedtime from Blue's Big Pajama Party & Bedtime Business & Goodnight Blue & Bedtime With Barney: Imagination Island. * In the Wee Willie Winkie ''segment, Winkie's voice sounds like Marvin Mouse's voice from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the final episode the Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. * This is the last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. * This is the last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * This is the last video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * On the future video game releases, the credits music of the instrumental version of ''Sing a Song of Sixpence ''sounds like the Cecil's farm music and the Romana's mansion music from ''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life ''and ''Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg hqdefault_16.jpg Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever